1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic game.
2. Prior Art
There have been marketed various electronic games that include questions and answers. For example, there has been marketed under the trademark IN YOUR FACE that displays questions and squirts a player with water if they do not answer the question correctly. Questions for players to answer are displayed on an LCD screen. This product is covered by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,660 and 5,992,853.
Hasbro Games markets a game under the name CATCH PHRASE wherein a player would have to provide phrases before an electronic timer elapsed. Hasbro also markets a game under the name TABOO that included an electronic horn that sounded off when a player provided an inaccurate answer to a question.
Buffalo Games, Inc. of Buffalo, N.Y., has markets a game call LAST WORD. LAST WORD includes a deck of cards that each have a subject such as “vegetable” or “breed of dog”. The players have to provide relevant responses such as carrot for vegetable, or terrier for breed of dog. The person who provides the last correct response before the expiration of a timer gets to move a token on a board. The player who moves their token to the end of the board wins the game.